forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thomaslove92
Just thought i'd say hi, If you want any crests rendering please let me know. Thomaslove92 13:41, January 11, 2012 (UTC) dude your awsome... seriously great crest renderings i was gonna do the same but yours are ten times better than what i was gonna do. Continue with the rest of them on the map i too have it as well and well its a bit dark so not so good for rendering imo. Nashkell gonna be a pain in the ass mate unless you can tell what those beasties are. As far as i can see there are only 5 left on there to do Baldur's Gate already done, though a bit small. thanks Nice to get some feedback, yeah nashkel next...i think they are boars, but im not sure. Once ive finished nashkel and baldurs gate, i'm gona start doing the crests for the factions, like flmaing fists etc. Thomaslove92 09:57, January 14, 2012 (UTC) *wispter* http://www.mocagh.org/bioware/baldur-map.jpg *wisper* 11:47, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Nice find That is the map i'm using for reference, it came with my Baldur's Gate game all those years ago. Back when they sold the old 5 disc edition ;)? I have one to... but i lost the map :(... Oh yeah and i might as well say it: Really well done on the images you made ^^! Btw a note about the "Talk" pages: Look above the post to this there is a "edit" in blue... Click it and you can just post after this comment making it a more centered thread, Sorry if you already know this sorry for bothering you. 14:36, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I got the 6 edition set, with TOTSC. such a great game. Glad you like the images im working on. Thanks for the tip, makes more sense. Copy/pasting from source material Please do not copy/paste material from Forgotten Realms (or any other) sources such as the content of the "Nar" article. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah the page has disappeared because I had to delete it. If you edit an article that previously had copyrighted material, the material is still visible in the article history, so if that happens, we need to delete the article and start fresh. You're still able to create a blank article on the same name as the old one. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 18:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Why did you capitalize? Why did you rename Gnome hooked hammer to Gnome Hooked Hammer? I thought I was following the use lower case rule. Moviesign 21:02, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh fair enogh, wasn't aware of this rule..was just abiding by the grammar i was taught at school..will change it back. sorry It's a wiki thing. See the Reasoning section in that policy link. If I had my way, all wiki pages would be case insensitive, just like email addresses. If that causes confusion, that is what disambiguation pages are for. But obviously they didn't ask me :) 21:19, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Durlag Thom, sorry about that... I was just in a mode... after working on Durlag's Tower... I wanted to surprise you by creating the category of inhabitants of Durlag's Tower and show you there was info in Volo's Guide to the Sword Coast, but I probably revised too much on Durlag's page. Just change back it back, if you like! I will edit it again and see if you like it better... You know, a lot of the characters on this page can have their own pages, such as his father. I did not mean to upset you :) Darkwynters 22:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thom, check out Bolhur the Clanless... I just create the page for you... just click on a red link and away you go!!! Darkwynters 00:37, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Image tags Hey, did you know there's a template for use on uploaded screenshots, such as File:Mechezarin skeleton.png? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:50, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :If you upload using , it's in the drop-down selector there, making your life easier. For some inexplicable reason, Wikia have decided that they're not interested in making lives easier so they've made it incredibly hard to get to that page unless you already know about it! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 00:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC)